


A Good Hair Day

by satb31



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satb31/pseuds/satb31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Grantaire has a hair kink -- and Enjolras and Combeferre both have new haircuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> A birthday present for the Grantaire to my Jehan.
> 
> Any resemblance to actual persons is completely coincidental; any resemblance to the actual characters is completely accidental.

Grantaire looked across the table at Enjolras approvingly. “Do you have any idea how good you look with that new haircut?” he said, taking a drink of his beer as he looked his boyfriend up and down.

Enjolras reflexively reached back and scratched the back of his head, not looking up from his book. “It’s summer and my hair was getting poufy. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to you — I’ve had this cut for over a week now.”

“Your hair is a very big deal to me,” Grantaire said in all seriousness. “Prouvaire and I monitor it on a weekly basis, you know.”

Enjolras looked askance at Grantaire. “You discuss my hair choices with your roommate? Don’t the two of you have more important things to discuss?”

“Not really. We do talk about our art a lot,” Grantaire pointed out. “And I get to listen to Jehan whine whenever Joly disappears to the hospital for days at a time.”

A frown crossed Enjolras’s face. “And politics? Do you ever concern yourself with that?”

“Oh, all the time,” Grantaire said breezily, leaning back in his chair and throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he watched his fellow patrons. His interest was piqued at the sight of a attractive figure standing at the bar with his back to Grantaire and Enjolras’s table. When the man turned around, Grantaire did a double take; it was Combeferre, with a scraggly week-old beard and a buzzcut.

“Holy fuck,” Grantaire exclaimed. “What is that?”

Enjolras turned and glanced over his shoulder. “Shit,” he said simply. “He looks good.”

“Good?” Grantaire said incredulously. “Good? Christ, I’ve never seen him look that sexy — ever. I never liked that whole floppy blond hair thing he’s had going — but my God he looks amazing now.”

Enjolras shrugged. “Combeferre’s a good looking guy, if you look past the questionable fashion choices.”

“Spoken by a man who owns a pair of orange bermuda shorts,” Grantaire shot back, continuing to peer at his boyfriend’s best friend. “I wonder what it feels like to touch his head,” he mused.

Enjolras finally put his book down. “Let’s ask him, shall we?” he said, flagging Combeferre down. “So Grantaire wants to know what your new haircut feels like,” he said, as Combeferre approached their table.

Combeferre rubbed his head thoughtfully as he took a seat next to Enjolras. “It feels good, actually. I haven’t had it this short since, God, junior year of high school, was it?”

Enjolras nodded and reached over to stroke Combeferre’s hair affectionately. “I remember when you came back from the summer with it. I know a lot of people looked at you in a new light,” he said, glancing at Grantaire, trying not to let his amusement at Grantaire’s discomfort show. “I know I certainly did,” he added, knowing that his brief high school fling with Combeferre was a source of great fascination for Grantaire.

Grantaire swallowed hard at the thought of the two of them together. “It definitely suits him,” he said, his voice strangled by desire as he enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend stroking his best friend’s hair.

“Did you know Grantaire has a hair kink?” Enjolras asked Combeferre casually, avoiding his Grantaire’s eyes.

“A hair kink?” Combeferre said, a puzzled look on his face. “How does that work?”

Enjolras leaned back and crossed his arms. “Apparently Grantaire and Prouvaire keep tabs on my hair,” he said.

Combeferre chuckled. “I would think Prouvaire would have his hands full keeping tabs on Joly’s. Or at least keeping tabs on Joly’s hair product,” he said. “But a hair kink — well, as a man of science, I feel like I need to research this further,” he said, a bemused smile crossing his face.

Enjolras cocked his head to look at him. “Is your better half home tonight?” he asked Combeferre, watching Grantaire’s eyes widen.

Combeferre shook his head. “I believe he and Marius are studying for the bar together tonight,” he said. “What about Grantaire’s place? Perhaps Prouvaire would like to join us in our research, seeing as he takes such an interest in it.”

“I do believe he will be tied up at Joly’s all night,” Grantaire said with a smirk. “So it would have to be just the three of us.”

“Do you think you can you handle that?” Enjolras asked Grantaire.

Grantaire downed the rest of his drink and stood up. “Try me,” he said lasciviously.

**

“Do you want some wine?” Grantaire asked as he opened the door to his apartment. “Yes, I know you don’t want any,” he said to Enjolras before he could reply. Enjolras rolled his eyes and sank into the ancient couch, kicking off his shoes and making himself at home.

“I’ll have some,” Combeferre said, following Grantaire into the kitchen. Grantaire opened up a bottle of red, and decanted it into two mostly clean glasses. “Cheers,” he said, touching his glass to Combeferre’s.

Combeferre took a long drink, then placed the glass on the counter. “So do you still want to touch it?” he asked. “My head, I mean.”

Grantaire chortled. “Which head are you referring to?” he asked, stroking the stem of his wineglass.

“We’ll start with the big one,” Combeferre said, coming closer to Grantaire and bowing his head ever so slightly.

Grantaire put his glass down and reached out to stroke Combeferre’s downy head. “Very nice,” he murmured, cupping Combeferre’s face in his hand. “I like the beard too,” he added.

“Do you now,” Combeferre said as he locked his fingers in Grantaire’s curls and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Courfeyrac always complains about beard burn.”

“Courfeyrac was always way too fastidious for his own good,” Grantaire remarked as he continued to caress Combeferre’s head, kissing his neck and his collarbone. “He and Enjolras are exactly the same that way. It’s pretty fucking annoying,”

“I heard that,” came Enjolras’s voice from the other room.

“He never changes,” Combeferre whispered to Grantaire. “Always so bossy.”

“I heard that too,” Enjolras called, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Combeferre and Grantaire laughed. “We should go out there,” Grantaire said, pecking Combeferre on the lips and walking out to the living room. “So how do you want to do this?” he said, flopping on the couch next to Enjolras.

Enjolras propped his elbow on the back of the couch. “Honestly? I think you two should finish whatever you were doing in there,” he said.

Combeferre wandered in from the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of Grantaire. “How very generous of you,” he said sarcastically. “Do you plan to just watch while I do all the work? That’s typical.”

“Or you could both just shut the fuck up and get on with it,” Grantaire chimed in, looking and forth between the two men.

Combeferre exchanged a look with Enjolras, then put an arm around Grantaire and kissed him hungrily, his tongue exploring Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire pulled Combeferre toward him, their hands exploring each other bodies over their clothing, as Enjolras looked on approvingly, his hand lightly stroking the nape of Grantaire’s neck.

Combeferre let his hand wander below Grantaire’s waist, palming him through the fabric of his jeans. “Well, that didn’t take long,” he murmured against Grantaire’s lips. “I guess the hair really is a turn-on.”

Grantaire put his hand over Combeferre’s. “Perhaps you should see up close how turned on I am,” he said suggestively.

Combeferre rolled away and off the couch as Grantaire lay back, his legs spread open, as Enjolras continued to massage Grantaire’s neck. Combeferre knelt on the rug between Grantaire’s legs and undid Grantaire’s jeans, reaching inside to touch his length through his boxers. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Combeferre said.

“I don’t joke about my dick,” Grantaire replied matter-of-factly.

Combeferre grinned as he removed Grantaire’s ratty sneakers, then tugged Grantaire’s jeans and underwear off completely, revealing Grantaire’s cock standing at attention.

As Combeferre began pressing teasing kisses on the inside of Grantaire’s thighs, his beard scratching at the tender skin, Enjolras turned Grantaire’s head toward him and kissed him longingly. Grantaire’s hand reflexively went up to stroke the back of Enjolras’s head, feeling the familiar blond peach fuzz at the base of his skull.

“Have I mentioned how much I love this haircut?” Grantaire murmured against his lips.

“Once or twice,” Enjolras replied.

As Enjolras began to nuzzle Grantaire’s neck, Combeferre cupped his balls gently and licked a stripe along the underside of Grantaire’s hardening cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, moving in an upward motion. He then flicked his tongue across the tip, licking up the bead of pre-cum that had appeared, then took his entire length into his mouth.

Grantaire moaned loudly and placed his hand lightly on Combeferre’s head, enjoying the feeling of Combeferre’s shorn head between his legs and his warm mouth on his cock. Enjolras started unbuttoning his shirt, tracing a path down the center of him that made Grantaire shiver. He threw open Grantaire’s shirt and swiped his tongue across each of his nipples, causing Grantaire to yelp.

"Jesus Christ," Grantaire breathed.

The stimulation was quickly becoming overwhelming to Grantaire, who threw his head back and started to thrust upward into Combeferre’s mouth, his toes curling and a familiar feeling welling up inside him. Combeferre grasped Grantaire’s hips, trying to steady him as he drew him in more deeply with every thrust.

It didn’t take long for Grantaire to come noisily, painting Combeferre’s lips with warm liquid. Combeferre swallowed hard, then released his cock from his mouth and sat back on his heels, surveying the effect of his work.

Grantaire had collapsed against the couch cushions, eyes closed as he gasped for air. “Fuck,” was all he could manage to say.

“I guess he enjoyed that,” Combeferre said to Enjolras, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Enjolras pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s damp curls. “I don’t know,” he mused. “I’m thinking that once he’s recovered we need to find out if having my head between his legs has a similar effect.”

"Indeed," Combeferre agreed with a low chuckle. "I get the feeling the hair kink will never be repressed."


End file.
